Saya Îro
by Foliana
Summary: Saya Îro est une jeune métisse, coréo-japonaise. Elle a déménagé avec ses parents dans une banlieue d'Osaka. Perdue dans un monde qu'elle ne connait pas et déteste par principe, va-t-elle s'intégrer?
1. Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle

C'était une belle journée de printemps. Le soleil brillait en roi dans l'immencité du ciel bleu, glissant paresseusement sur sa traine de nuages blancs. Le vent faisant danser doucement les feuilles entre elles, caressant d'une main amoureuse l'herbe verte qui se tendait vers ce renouveau. Même dans le salon des Îto le printemps montrait patte blanche. Madame Îro avait placé, ci et là, des bouquets de jeunes fleurs colorés sur les tables, guéridons et appuis de fenêtres. Elle aimait par-dessus tout les orchidées qui lui rappelait sa propre mère qui lui tressait les cheveux et y piquait chaque matin une fleur fraichement coupée. Et pour madame Îro rien n'était plus précieux que la famille.

Assise à la table de la cuisine en compagnie de son mari, elle prenait son petit déjeuner. Une vasque de riz blanc fumant trônait au centre de la table alors que tout autour de lui du nattô, du hargen fumé ou du choux assaisonnés au curry. Un simple petit déjeuner comme il y en avait chaque matin dans cete famille. Madame Îro, d'un geste élégant, disposa un assortiment de tout ces plats sur une assiette dsiposée entre elle et son mari. Ce dernier releva son poignet d'un geste vif et vérifia l'heure. Fronçant des sourcils sous ses lunettes élégantes de bussiness-men, il frappa du plat de sa main sur la table, faisant sursauter sa femme et cria en direction de la cage d'escalier.

- "Sai-chan, dépèche-toi! Il te reste une demi-heure pour manger et partir à l'école!"

- "De toute façon j'ai pas faim ... _oemma_, tu peux me l'emballer pour ce midi, s'il te plait?"

Une jeune adolescente entra dans la pièce, faisant traîner ses chaussons sur le parquet ciré. Elle embrassa tout d'abords son père, puis sa mère et finit par s'asseoir à sa place, dignement. D'un geste doux, comme sa mère, elle prit son verre d'eau et avala une gorgée, histoire de faire bonne figure. Madame Îro se pencha vers elle, mettant sa main sur son bras.

- "Sai, mon ange, tu ne crois pas que pour ton premier jour tu ne pourrais pas essayer de manger un peu? Je sais que c'est dur mais ..."

- "Ne t'inquiète pas oemma. Je prendrai un petit pain fourré sur le chemin de l'école je te le promet."

Elle lui sourit, inclinant légèrement la tête en signe de promesse et termina son verre d'eau. Très vite, elle emballa deux petits pains fourrés aux haricots et pris du riz blanc dans un petit bol de plastique. Elle adorait par dessus tout le riz nature. Sa mère lui tendit son sac en bandouillière, celui que la jeune adolescente ne quittait plus depuis près de trois ans, dans lequel elle avait mit une grande bouteille d'eau. Affecteusement, elle l'embrassa et la laissa dire au revoir à son père.

- "Tu n'oublie pas de bien regarder quand tu traverse. Et aussi, si jamais tu veux t'acheter quelque chose en chemin n'hésite pas."

- "Oui _oemma_. Promis je ferais très attention. ... Au revoir _apba_."

Prestemment Saya sortit de la cuisine, enfilla une paire de chaussure de marche et sortit de la maison. Les deux époux fixèrent encore un long instant après que la porte d'entrée aie claquée le couloir vide, illuminé par le soleil printanier. Par la fenêtre entrouverte, les oiseaux chantaient gaiemment, insouciants et libre de ses doutes propre aux humains quand à leur progéniture. Etouffant un sanglot, madame Îro se couvrit le visage de ses deux mains, laissant son mari soupirer, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour que cette journée ce passe au mieux.

Assise sur une des marches qui conduisaient à l'artère principale, Saya regardait sans le voir le ballet des cyclistes et des piétons apparaitre et disparaitre de son champs de vision. Jouant machinalement avec une broche située sur son sac, la jeune fille ne prêtait aucune attention à toute cette agitation matinale. Les yeux perdu dans le vague, elle ressemblait plus à une statue de sel qu'à une étudiante sur le chemin de l'école.

- "Tu fais partie du lycée Asahi n'est-ce pas?"

Saya sursauta et se retourna vers la personne qui venait de lui parler. Légèrement penchée en avant, la tête inclinée sur le coté et les mains dans le dos, tenant du bout des doigts une malette noire, une jeune fille de son âge la fixait.

- "Tu fais partie du lycée Asahi? Enfin je suppose, vu les couleurs que tu porte."

Répéta-t-elle au vu du manque de réaction de la jeune étudiante. Rouge de honte d'être ainsi surprise en trai de rêver et de ne pas avoir répondu, elle se releva prestemment et s'inclina, bredouillant de vagues excuses.

- "Je ... Excusez-moi. Je suis nouvelle dans le quartier et je ne vous aie pas entendue arrivée. Je ... Pardon."

- "Y a pas de mal, t'inquiète. Tu va au lycée Asahi donc? Tu sais comment y aller au moins?"

- "Je ... oui, pardon que vous ayez à vous répéter. Oui je vais au lycée Asahi. Et je pense savoir comment m'y rendre. Mes parents me l'ont répété mille fois et on tenu à m'y conduire un jour à pied."

- "Bah les parents sont tous pareils! Les miens m'ont fait répété des jour entiers le chemin qui conduit au lycée, pensant que je l'oublierai dès que je serais sortie! "

L'inconnue laisa filer un petit rire cristallin, à peine audible.

- "Au fait je me présente : Sanada Kaori. J'habite à deux rues d'ici, si tu prend par là-bas. Et tout comme toi je vais au lycée du quartier."

- "Enchantée Sanada. Je m'appelle Îro Saya. Par contre j'habite dans la rue, la maison tout en haut."

- "Oh tu es la nouvelle venue! J'avais bien vu un camion de déménagement passer y a pas longtemps. Contente de te connaitre Îro!"

Saya lui sourit et lui tendit la main. Kaori la prit et la serra doucement. La jeune fille cru qu'elle allait lui briser sa main, tellement celle-ci semblait fine et légère par rapport à la sienne. Relevant un peu les yeux, elle osa la détailler. Plus petite qu'elle, Kaori était habillée en uniforme réglementaire. Pour se grandir, elle avait replié sa jupe et ne portait que de toutes petites chaussettes blanches. Très blanche et toue fine, elle n'en était pourtant pas moins jolie. Ses cheveux noirs corbeaux étaient attachée en catogan, avec un petit ruban bordeaux. Ses grands yeux noirs pétillaient de joie intense et ses pommettes, très prononcée, rougeoyaient sous l'air frais du matin. La jeune adolescente portait des boucles d'oreilles rouge flamboyants, accordé à un collier raz-du-cou tout aussi flashy. A son bras pendait un bracelet en or, fin comme un fil de soie. Tout en elle dégageait la délicatesse et la joie de vivre.

- "Tu veux qu'on aille ensemble à l'école?"

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle dévala les escaliers, tout en grâce et en saut. Saya n'eu d'autre choix que de la suivre, se sentant gauche avec son sac en bandouillière qui lui tapait contre la hance à rythme régulier. Elles marchèrent en silence, l'une en essayant de faire taire sa curiosité, l'autre en ne voulant pas paraître grossière en posant des questions.

Les deux jeunes filles finirent par arriver dans un tout petit lycée grouillant déjà de monde. Des filles hurlaient en revoyant leurs amies, les garçons riaient forts, montrant à leurs copains de classes leurs trophées des vacances. Kaori fit plusieurs signes de la mains à différents groupes mais ne quitta pas pour autant sa nouvelle amie. Cette denière se trouvait d'ailleur de plus en plus déplacée. Elle savait qu'ici on n'était pas tendre avec les nouveaux, encore plus ceux qui étaient différents. Pas qu'elle le soit. Pas chez elle en tout cas. Mais ici, comment leurs expliquer que la couleur de ses cheveux bruns reflétaient naturellement des mêches rousses? Comment affirmer que ses yeux bruns peu fendu n'étaient pas retouché? Comme avouer que la couleur de sa peau, si blanche, était parfaitement naturelle? Mais le pire, son accent la trahira. Elle ne voulait pas parler. Mais elle y sera contrainte.

- "Attends moi ici, Îro. Je vais aller voir dans quelle classe nous sommes. Il y a tellement de monde devant ce panneau qu'on risquerait de se faire écrasée. Et ce serait dommage dès le premire jour n'est-ce pas?"

Tout en sautillant vers l'aglutinement d'élèves, elle fit encore entendre son rire si frais. Saya sourit en la voyant s'approcher de la masse compact, fronçer des sourcils en voyant que sa taille ne lui permettrait pas de voir quoique ce soit et de faire une drôle de moue avec sa mèvre inférieure. Soudain elle la vit prendre le bras d'un grand garçon et de lui demander quelque chose. Ce dernier sourit et, grâce à sa taille, pu se frayer un chemin vers les papiers. Il revint très vite et lui communiqua sa trouvaille. Le gratifiant d'un large sourire, Kaori revint vers elle, en faisant balancer ses cheveux.

- "Nous sommes dans la même classe! Seconde deux! C'est trop cool!", cria-t-elle en frappant dans ses mains. Je viendrai à côté de toi et je te présenterai tout le monde! Tu va voir on va bien s'amuser!"

- "Merci beaucoup. Tu n'as pas à te donner toute cette peine ..."

- "Tsss. On a toute été un jour nouvelle quelque part. Et puis j'aime bien connaitre de nouvelles personnes. Ici tout le monde se connait. A force c'est triste."

Elle sortit son gsm et regarda l'heure. Sa bouche rose forma un "o" silencieux et claque le clapet avec force.

- "Vite, il faut qu'on coure sinon on va rater le discour de bienvenue ainsi que la présentation du directeur. Vite vite!"

Et sans attendre la jeune niponne prit la main de sa nouvelle amie et l'entraîna jusqu'au gymnase où l'établissement avait mit des gradins en vue du communiqué de la nouvelle année scolaire.


	2. Chapter 2

- "Tu es certaine qu'il faut que je fasse tout les stands?"

_-" __Yes_. Rêgle de base de toute nouvelle recrue : s'intégrer dans un club en faisant le plus d'effort possible. T'as pas vu "Ijime"? C'est d'un glauque."

Kaori fit mine de grelotter en s'enserrant dans ses bras minces aux multiples bijoux clinquants. Face à elle, Saya ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Depuis plus d'une heure son amie lui avait présenté chaque club présent dans l'école, allant jusqu'à lui donner des infos sur les présidents et les membres. Cela frisait presque l'obsession. Ré-ajustant une mèche perdue, la jeune nouvelle prit au hasard un des nombreux papiers disposés sur son banc.

_- "__Green Club_. Uh? C'est un club tout vert?"

- "Fais voir ... Ah c'est celui de Maki-kun. Non c'est plutôt un truc genre écolo. Tu vois ils s'occupent des plantes de l'école. Ils prennent en charge tout les espaces verts de l'école et vont parfois jusqu'à replanter des fleurs dans les carrefours. Ils sont sympas mais toqués je t'assure."

Elle reposa le papier et fouilla dans le tas de feuilles volantes. Ses lèvres si minces, ligne rouge sur un visage couleurs de riz, se serraient encore plus en une moue boudeuse et contrariée. Ses doigts glissaient à vive allure sur les prospectus , s'arrêtant un bref isntant sur l'une ou l'autre présentation pour aussitôt se tourner vers autre chose. Soudain elle poussa une exclamation de joie et fit glisser une feuille toute simple, couleur ivoire, devant son amie.

-" Voilà! Le club cinéma. Enfin, plutôt dramas qu'autre chose mais c'est super sympa. J'y suis inscrite depuis le début d'année et c'est assez sympa. Akanada-kun est très gentil et très présent. Il aime beaucoup avoir des nouvelles personnes, mais motivées de préférences tu vois. Puis on fais des sorties une fois par mois au ciné ou au dvd-shop, pour voir les nouvelles sorties, on discute, fait des théories. Et d'après ce que je sais, les terminales font même des projets de courts-métrage qu'ils présentent à la fête du lycée."

Elle se pencha vers Saya en prenant un air de conspiratrice éclairée.

- Même que d'après ce qu'il paraitrait, certains auraient même gagnés des prix nationaux!"

Souriant face à cette révélation un peu trop flatteuse, Saya laissa son regard tomber sur la fiche de présentation. Akanada Kyô en était le président. Sur la photo il semblait sérieux avec ses lunettes ronde et sa coupe rasée, un peu comme un militaire. Le club se retrouvait deux fois par semaine, le mardi et le vendredi et organisait une réunion le mercredi soir au cinéma du quartier une fois par mois. Aucune cotisation sauf l'achat de films ou tickets personnels. Un petit club sans prétention mais qui semblait assez sympathique.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'oeil paresseux sur l'horloge murale et se releva d'un coup, faisant sursauter son amie.

- "Qu'est-ce qui te prend? T'es folle de me faire peur comme ça!"

- "Je suis désolée. Zut j'avais zappé ce truc. J'ai rendez-vous pour un baïto au karaoké. Je dois rencontré le gérant et je vais être en retard."

Elle prit son sac à la volée, se faufilla jusqu'à la porte et s'enfuit en courant dans le couloir. Mais revient vite sur ses pas et passa la tête par l'entrebaillement de la porte.

- "Je suis désolée Kaori-chan. On pourra aller ensemble au club de cinéma demain? Je m'inscrirais sûrement! Bisous!"

-"Mmmh ... oui oui ... pourquoi pas ... mmmh ... mmh mh ..."

Aida-san, le gérant du club de karaoké, marmonnait dans sa main, les yeux fixés sur la feuille de papier censée être la lettre de motivation de Saya. Il ne semblait ni ravi ni fâché ce qui rendait la jeune étudiante encore plus mal à l'aise. Aida-san portait de grosses lunettes à montures noires, celles qu'on ne voyait que dans les films avec des étudiants boutonneux accrochés à leurs écran d'ordinateur. Il ne cessait de les remonter, bien que cela était complétement inutile, avec le plat de sa main, comme s'il avait peur qu'elles ne s'effondre sans cela. Il finit par relever la tête et, avec un sourire contrit, finit par donner son avis.

- "Et bien mademoiselle Îro, je pense que vous pouvez commencer dès demain soir votre travail d'hotesse. De 18h à 23h en semaine et toute la journée en période de vacances scolaire et jours fériés. Ichimasû-san vous fera un bref compte-rendu demain, elle sera au comptoir. Vous n'aurez qu'à décliner votre identité. Par contre ..."

Il toussota un peu géné. Ses joues étaient rouges comme une tomate bien juteuse et ses épaules se relevaient, tentant vainement de cacher son gros cou.

- "Et bien voyez-vous ... en tant qu'hôtesse vous devrez conduire bien entendu les clients jusqu'à la salle demandée, leurs servir les boissons et plats mais ... si vous pouviez parler le moins possible cela nous arrangerait."

Et voilà, c'était enfin tombé. Saya avait été heureuse un bref instant, instant où enfin elle était acceptée comme le commun des petites étudiantes à la recherche d'un job. Elle avait pensé qu'enfin on l'acceptait, sans se soucier de ses origines ou de ce qu'elle portait. Voyant son regard peiné, le gérant voulu se rattraper.

- "Non non, je ne dis pas que vous devez parler juste par écris ... mais comment dire ... votre accent peut-être dérangeant pour certains de nos clients. Si vous pouviez faire quelque chose pour cela je vous en remercierais."

Il lui sourit poliment. Mais c'était clairement "Soit vous travaillez votre accent, soit c'est la porte." Message reçu. Saya se leva, remercia le gérant et prit congé. Une fois sortie dans la rue, elle releva la tête et chercha à empêcher ses larmes de couler.

" ... votre accent ... dérangeant ..." Quand ses parents lui avaient mentionner leur départ au Japon, elle le savait qu'elle aurait ce genre de réflexion. Elle avait déjà de la chance que Aida-san ai bien voulu qu'elle vienne travailler, mais ce genre de remarque elle en avait assez. Déjà à l'école, elle essayait de parler le moins possible, répondant avec de brêves phrases qu'elle travaillait avec son père pour en effacer la moindre trace d'accent. Mais bien sûr tout ne pouvait pas être effacé en l'espace de quelques jours. C'était déjà un miracle qu'elle soit arrivée jusque là. Un miracle. Elle devait se raccrocher à cette idée.

Elle prit le chemin du retour, longeant les berges, traversants les petites rues fleuries par des bacs de fleurs souvent fanées et grimpant comme elle le pouvait les dizaines de marches qui menait aux différents clos. Arrivée au croisement, là où des marches continuaient vers la maison de Kaori, la jeune expatriée se demanda si sa nouvelle amie pensait la même chose, si son accent était si horrible à entendre, si elle n'était pas trop difficile pour elle de lui parler et d'être son amie. Mais vu l'heure, elle ne pouvait pas se présenter chez elle. Les épaules basses, Saya remonta sa rue. Une fois devant sa maison, elle se mit à la regarder, comme si c'était celle d'une autre famille.

La voiture d'entreprise de son père était garée à l'entrée et les fenêtres du rez de chaussée étaient toutes illuminées. Tel des ombres chinoises, elle pouvait voir sa mère cuisiner et faire des allez-retours vers la salle à manger, disparaissant et ré-apparaissant comme un fantôme. Son père lui était devant les infos, assis dans le salon. On pouvait voir à travers les rideaux que le sujet du jour était la terrible crise financière qui faisait trembler le monde entier. Par chance, l'entreprise de son père avait tenu bon et même mieux!, continuait à prospérer, ce qui les avait conduit ici même.

Soupirant, elle se ressaisit. Ses parents ne devaient pas savoir ce qui se passait. Cela blesserait d'abords son père, qui ne pensait que du bien de son pays d'origine et sa mère en serait malheureuse, pensant sûrement que tout ce qui arrive est de sa faute et qu'elle "n'aurait jamais dû partir aussi loin et suivre ton père". Ouvrant la boite aux lettres, elle prit le tas de courrier et sa main s'enfonça dans quelque chose de mou. La retirant vivement, Saya regarda sa main. Non. Non pas ça. Le courrier dans sa main, elle couru se réfugier chez elle, claquand la porte avec violence. Sa mère passa la tête par l'ouverture de la porte de la cuisine et voulu embrasser sa fille.

- "Bonsoir ma chérie, comment ... Mais que t'es-il arrivée?"

Saya était en larmes, froissant de sa main salie le courrier. Son père arriva en catastrophe, alerté par le bruit. Il ne dit pas un mot, comprenant de suite ce qui ce passait. Sans un mot, il prit un mouchoir, essuya la main de sa fille et prit les papiers. Sur l'un d'eux, simple feuille d'imprimante blanche, on y avait imprimer :

"Crevez sales étrangers"

C'était à prévoir. Ils ne pouvaient pas venir ici sans recevoir ce genre d'insultes ou de remarques. Ïro-san regarda sa fille, blessé que ça soit elle qui doive le supporter en premier lieu. Son unique fille, sa petite princesse dont il voulait montrer la beauté de son pays et qu'il avait déraciné. La voilà maintenant blessée et sûrement perdue dans un monde qu'elle ne comprenait pas et qui ne voulait pas d'elle. Voulant dédramatiser l'atmosphère, il posa une simple question.

- "Alors et ton poste au karaoké?"

- "Engagée. Je commence demain."

Elle n'avait pas relevé la tête, cachant son visage avec l'ombre de ses cheveux. Enlevant ses chaussures et enfillant ses chaussons, elle monta dans sa chambre, non sans avoir lancé derrière elle un faible :

- "Je n'ai pas faim. Faut que je travaille. Ne m'attendez pas."

Ses parents échangèrent un regard entendu et peiné. Cela ne faisait que commencer et ils en avaient parfaitement conscience.


End file.
